


Book of the Ancestors

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Epistolary, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Public Sex, Trope Bingo Round 3, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney should have known the Ancients were not as Puritan as they would like others to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of the Ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for several challenges!  
> McSheplets 167, Trope Bingo (epistolary) and MMoM 2014 Day 2

The _Book of the Ancestors_ on Harava was surprisingly short on text, considering it was supposedly written by that group of windbags known as the Ancients. It consisted of only a few small chapters, but what Rodney hadn't anticipated was to be told by the Haravans that they expected him to act out the main scene in the third chapter. It took him a little longer to speed-read the Ancient text but by the time he had finished he was feeling decidedly horrified, yet turned on at the same time. He turned to the Haravan leader, seeing the creepy, lustful smile that seemed to confirm his deep suspicions that this was the Pegasus version of a porn magazine, though without the lurid pictures, and with really _bad_ porn at that.

He should have known the Ancients were not as pious as they made out, and were more like hippies in the 1960s. He was almost surprised it didn't describe an orgy rather than a solitary performance.

Rodney read it through again just in case he had misread the text, mentally stumbling over some of the more archaic wording, and almost wishing Daniel Jackson was there to offer more florid English for some of the drier passages. What was lost in the literal translation became extremely graphic in Rodney's imaginative mind. His mouth went dry as he looked at the Haravan leader and then at each of his teammates in turn before focusing on John. He knew his face had heated with embarrassment when John gave him a weird look.

"Rodney?" John insisted quietly while offering a reassuring smile to the leader. "What is it?"

"Uh. I'm not sure... but I think it wants us... me... you... to-masturbate," he added quickly.

"To... what?"

"To... spill seed upon..." He waved a hand in the direction of the Ancient mosaic laid in the middle of the Haravan temple, as if that explained everything.

"Are you sure it means to...?" John pulled a funny, scrunched up face, and that was as descriptive as John ever got but, strangely, Rodney understood that expression.

"Well, what else could it mean?" he replied in a harsh whisper that had both of them offering placating smiles and nods at the Haravans.

Teyla joined them, having caught the gist of the problem.

"Do they really want..." Rodney made a rude hand gesture, feeling doubly embarrassed when Teyla raised one eyebrow in rebuke.

"It is possible. Many agrarian cultures in Pegasus demand a symbolic sacrifice to honor the Ancestors and ensure a good harvest."

"And it's... scripted?" Rodney asked in horror.

"Admittedly, it is unusual, but not unheard of... and preferable to a blood sacrifice."

"What? So one of us has to..." He made the gesture again to Teyla's disapproval,"While everyone watches?"

"I'll do it," said Ronon, and Rodney felt a wave of relief flood over him.

"Oh good. Go-."

"No. It must be one of the Lanteans," the Haravan leader stated.

"Oh goody," Rodney sighed.

"I'll do it." Rodney blinked in surprise at John's offer. "But you're going to have to read it out so I know what to do," he added with a wry twist to his usual smirk.

Rodney felt horrified at the thought but if John was willing to perform the embarrassing, public ritual then that was the least he could do.

"We shall give you time to prepare." The leader snapped his fingers and everyone filed out leaving just the team behind.

John handed his P90 and hand gun to Ronon before unzipping and pulling off his TAC vest. Beneath it he was dressed only in a dark t-shirt and BDUs. He sat down and removed his boots, balling his socks inside the relevant boot before standing up. As he reached for the zipper of his BDUs, Rodney stopped him.

"Ah..." He pointed at the book meaningfully.

The Haravans trooped back in, talking animatedly though in hushed voices. Rodney watched as the leader placed a small bowl beside John that looked like oil of some description, and Rodney hoped he wasn't expected to drink it. There was a buzz of excitement in the air as Rodney cleared his throat and began to read.

"He draws aside the raiments that conceal his... glory from the hungry eyes of his hosts."

John raised an eyebrow but began to strip, slowly revealing himself in all his glory just as scripted, but wasn't it just like John to make a show of it, Rodney thought. He swallowed hard as John's muscles rippled and flexed as the t-shirt came off over his head. His hands moved to the zipper of his BDUs, dragging it down slowly before grabbing the waistband and pulling both BDUs and his stripy blue shorts down together, revealing the curve of a firm ass and lean thighs coated in a fine dusting of dark hairs.

Rodney cleared his throat as John indicated for Rodney to read on.

"He kneels before the throng but his eyes alight only on the... the one." 

John was staring straight at him, hazel-green eyes locked onto Rodney's, dipping slightly when Rodney licked suddenly dry lips.

"His... His touch is reverent upon his breast, drawing pleasure from his... his... big and little fingers?" Anatomy had never been one of Rodney's strengths so he didn't have a clue what those Ancient words meant until John began to toy with a nipple - just visible through the mat of dark curly hair adorning his chest - between thumb and forefinger.

Rodney felt as if the tiny shockwave of John's pleasure had traveled through the air, feeling a pleasant sensation low in his belly as his own cock began to stir. He couldn't resist flicking his eyes down to see the impressive erection John already sported.

"Oh God," he whispered under his breath, and saw John smirk at catching him looking.

"He anoints his hand with oil... and... and worships his... his pillar of... of love in one hand." Rodney swallowed an undignified snort at the really bad prose, only to choke as John dipped his hand into the bowl of oil placed beside him earlier before wrapping his palm and fingers around his hard cock; he began to stroke slowly and Rodney groaned low, wishing he could will down his own erection.

"He... He..." It was getting harder to concentrate on the text as he watched John's agile fingers stroking the length of his cock. "He... throws back his head to the stars and brings forth his seed to... to scatter across the barren ground."

John arched, head thrown back as he came, and to his shock, Rodney almost came with him. Only the tumultuous applause brought him back from the brink of orgasm but he found himself locked in John's knowing eyes before the Haravans swept in to wrap John in their finest linens and carry him off to be bathed and treated as the supreme guest of honor in a feast.

Much later, Rodney crawled inside the small Earth-lodge provided for him and John to share as guests of the Haravan only to find John waiting for him. Naked.

"John? Eh, what are you...?"

"How about we work on a different porn script?"

John smiled lasciviously, eyes dropping to where even Rodney's baggy BDUs couldn't conceal where his cock had sprung to attention the moment he saw John. By the time he registered that John had moved, he felt a hot mouth claiming his, and the knuckles of John's hand rubbing delicious circles against his erection. The rest was almost a blur as the heady desire that he had forced aside during the ceremony came hurtling back. He could barely recall the frantic motions as he stripped - or was stripped - only the heartfelt relief when John's hand wrapped around him, jerking him off hard and fast until he all but blacked out as he came.

Later, as he luxuriated in the feel of John's arms around him, and the steady beat of John's heart beneath his head, Rodney smiled.

Maybe those crazy Ancients weren't so bad after all... Sometimes.

END


End file.
